The Second One
by authorstage
Summary: Instead of the Fuentes brothers, we have the Saint Claire sisters! No gang violence but plenty of action... better summary inside but here's the short version: Callie Saint Claire is always coming in second and Jesse is a party-going, girl-getting mostly-all-around douche bag; how will they change one another's stories? This will be the first of four short-ish stories!
1. Summary

**A/N summary:**

**The school year has begun. It's senior year.**

**Callie Saint Claire is the co-captain of the cheer leading squad, vice-president of her class, and probable salutatorian of her class! She's lived in the small beach-side town of Cloud, North Carolina her entire life. Her first crush was Tommy Buchanan in the sixth grade. He was her first kiss, first boyfriend, first time- first everything. Well, almost.**

**Jesse Evans has moved from place to place and has never settled down anywhere or with anyone. His mother ran out on him and his father when he was about six years old. His dad has an obsession with small towns and fixing up houses and trying to change people but he gave up on Jesse a few years ago, deciding he was a hopeless case. Jesse lives for partying and girls and will til the day he dies. Well, according to him.**


	2. Chapter 1

Callie

Looking up and down in the mirror, I know that I look good. I have to. It's the first day of my senior year. There really is no other option.

My hair is as straight as it will ever be. My white jeans make me look like I have an ass- which I don't. And my frilly pink top accentuates what I actually do have which are what my boyfriend calls my best assets. My eye make up makes my wide green eyes pop which are what my best friends call my best feature. I add some lip gloss to complete my look.

Downstairs my fifteen year old sister, Hayden, and my mother are in a screaming match with one another. Hayden is the artsy, emotional type that doesn't have huge dreams of going to Yale or Harvard and she certainly doesn't worry about pleasing mother. She doesn't care that she's wearing sweatpants and a baggy shirt to school on the first day.

Like almost everyone in my dysfunctional family, Hayden has a loud voice and an all-knowing attitude and big mouth.

"Oh, Calisa. Good morning. You look lovely. Your breakfast is on the counter." My mother addresses me in brief sentences then walks stiffly out of the kitchen. I look over at Hayden accusingly but I don't say a word. Her eyes are red and puffy and I suppose as a big sister, I should be worried. But honestly, the girl could fill the world's oceans with her tears.

I eat my breakfast quietly while texting my boyfriend and best friend and checking up on all of my social media sites. It seems like the world hasn't fallen apart over night. I suppose I'll have to wait and see.

The obnoxious sound of a car horn blares, making me jump. I roll my eyes and try to swallow my annoyance. It's just my best friend, Noah, trying to get a rise out of me. I hate car horns. They're loud and obnoxious and mostly are only used to express an emotion where an emotion is not needed to be expressed because they are supposed to be used in an emergency, not some frivolous situation. Car horns are all of the things people are but shouldn't be. Or maybe I'm just reading too much in to them.

"Good morning, princess!" Noah yells at me as I walk outside, towards his car. I look over at my shiny little BMW in the parking lot where it has sat since the beginning of summer. Noah pretends to understand and drives me every day. My mother doesn't get it but tolerates me not driving. Hayden applauds me for car pooling because I'm reducing my ecological footprint or something like that- Hayden walks. She used to take the bus before she read something about buses being symbols of hierarchy and another way school is trying to control you.

"You look hot, Cal." My other best friend Riley tells me from the back seat. Riley doesn't have money for a car and neither do her parents. Her boyfriend, Dallas, sits next to her. Although I'm not that close to Dallas, we have a mutual understanding of why neither of us will get behind the wheel.

I hop in the passenger seat and buckle in. I take a deep breath as we pull out of my drive way. Another as we pull onto a main road. Another as we merge onto the highway. And I release one large one as we pull into the parking lot of Cloud High School.


	3. Chapter 3

Jesse

"Jesse! Jesse! We have to go to school! Get up, get up, get up!" My little brother is shaking me awake. The prompt little fucker already has his hair gelled up and teeth brushed and clothes perfectly arranged. The perfect little seventh grader, that little man is. If I was being honest and I wasn't just waking up- I'm not a morning person- I would tell you just how proud of that boy that I am despite his mom leaving before she got to know him and having an aloof and oblivious father and a fuck-up for a brother.

I walk the short distance from my bedroom that I share with Joey to our small kitchen. On the three chaired table up against the wall sits scrambled eggs, toast, and orange juice. I know Joey would just guilt trip me if I didn't eat it so I gobble it up as much as I can then go put on a pair of jeans and a white tee shirt with a black leather jacket over it. I know I look good. What can I say? It's all for the ladies.

I take my dad's car to drop off Joey at the middle school because I don't want him to walk that far then I put the car safely back into the garage and start walking in the other direction for Cloud High School.

On my way there, I see some BMW zoom past me with four kids in it. I almost laughed at the passenger. She was as stiff as a pencil and seemed to barely be breathing. But it was only for a second.

The school parking lot is just like any other school parking lot. Trust me, I've seen a lot. The students here are just like any students from any other small town. Trust me, I've met far too many.

I find my homeroom which I had been mailed last week when we moved in officially. In homeroom I get my schedule and a map. I roll my eyes. There are only four buildings. A gym, a cafeteria, then two buildings of classrooms. Surely it won't be that hard to navigate.

I was right. I've had no trouble finding any of my classes. I am glad it's my senior year. After this, I'm gone. I'm going to the city and doing whatever the hell I want, when I want, how I want. These classes are too simple. These teachers are either overworked and hate their job or new and don't know what they're doing. Just like every other place I've ever been.

You may be wondering why I've been to so many small towns. Well my dad has this thing for fixer-uppers. He'll find a shitty house, work on it for a while, and if he hasn't found some girlfriend that he's trying to fix then it's on to the next place. Some of you might pity me but honestly life is always the next thing. Some move on faster than other; some people are able to accept that change better; some people cannot help but change; some people spend so much time thinking about the next that they forget to live in the moment. Which why I do what I do. I just have a good time. Because soon it's either going to on to the next new thing or onto nothing at all.


End file.
